Love and Betrayal: Eladrien of the Spirit Elves
by Ameliebabie
Summary: Legolas find Eladrien in the woods and is very suspicious of her.She must see Thranduil urgently but has to first get past the son, who distrusts her.Read to find out more!Legolas/OC but hopefully good!R&R please!All reviews welcome xx
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Eladrien is a Spirit Elf on a mission.  She must see King Thranduil and warn him of the evil that is attempting to infiltrate his borders.  Sent by her mother who has since been re-captured, she must venture on, with her sister and brother, putting all of them in great peril.  By achieving her goal, she will be betraying her own people.  Yet failing is not an option.  Unless Thranduil's son, Legolas, gets in the way.  Legolas does not trust the stranger who is of an Elf-kind foreign to him.  Yet, he soon realises there is more to her story than meets the eye.  Will he be able to put aside his concerns and learn to trust her?  _This will be a romance so if anyone has a great aversion to Legolas romances, you'd probably be better off not going any further.  Of course, if you don't really like Legolas romances but want to see if this is a Mary-Sue or not, please continue…and if you do think it's a MS, I give you full permission to flame me if you can back up your claim! _

**Disclaimer**: All characters, places etc are JRR Tolkien's creations or inspired by his works.  

The first part here is the **Prologue** and is mainly a narrative describing the history of the Spirit Elves, who are a main feature of this story.  It may seem a bit heavy going but I promise it's the only bit like this, and it is necessary in that it sets the scene.  The story will take place in the Valinor at a time when most Elves have forsaken Middle Earth and already passed to the Undying Lands.  Bear with me, it should be worth it!

****

**PROLOGUE**

Many centuries before the Elves of Middle Earth made their journey to the Undying Lands, a distant kin of theirs had already forsaken the land of mortals and established themselves in the Valinor.  They were the Spirit Elves, known to very few in Middle Earth.  Nomadic by nature, they had travelled along the Misty Mountains, deep in the shadows and undiscovered for many centuries until circumstances forced them to abandon their territories for a safer haven.  They had once been akin to the Silvan Elves who had mainly passed eastward from Lindon, west of the Ered Lun, and established realms in the forests during the Second Age.  

At this time of great discovery, a small group of Elves had left Lindon and been lost to their kin forever.  They had travelled for many centuries, oblivious to the world around them.  Deep in the Misty Mountains they had stayed and learnt to communicate with each other through the medium of their minds.  It was a powerful tool as it allowed this small group of Elves to be as silent as the grave and escape detection from the creatures that lurked in the darkness.  The group grew in number though many perished from the dangers around them.  Necessity compelled them to make use of the tool of their minds and they continued to cultivate and strengthen it until they had managed to achieve complete separation of body and mind.  

With this, the Spirit Elves were born.  For them, the physical world was a secondary consideration.  Each Elf could see fully into the minds of all those around him.  Thus, no secret could lie unhidden and all souls were bared so that each Elf was as close to his neighbour as could be.  They rarely spoke to each other in the traditional manner, practising it only to ensure the Elvish tongue of their ancestors was not lost to them.  They were nomadic Elves, seeing no reason to establish a base, as their physical happiness was not as important to them as their mental world.  But, their closeness to each other meant that, over time, they grew wary of all strangers, even other Elves.  Spirit Elves had great power over their own minds but could not see into minds of others.  They grew afraid of all other Elf-kind and retreated deep into the Mountains where they were rarely seen and never heard. 

Yet with this extraordinary mastery of the mind came a new foe.  By seeing into the minds of those around, a Spirit Elf in possession of a stronger will was easily able to command others and bend them to his purpose.  The desire for power, a trait more prevalent in the hearts of men than that of Elves, began to spread.  The cancer grew until the Spirit Elves were divided and at war with each other, led by those whose very nature had become twisted, bloody and vengeful.  Yet many stayed true to their Elven beliefs and slowly, the wicked were driven out.  The susceptibility to evil could not be so easily eradicated.  To combat this terrible weakness, a leader was elected, King Earendur and all put their faith and belief in him.  He ruled absolutely and any who dared undermine the authority of the King were punished severely and cast out forever to live in exile.  

For many centuries the King ruled true and the Spirit Elves prospered in the heart of the Misty Mountains.  But as the Shadow began to grow on Middle Earth, so did the dangers faced by this small group of Elves.  With no allies to help them, it became harder and harder to drive off their many enemies.  King Earendur was wise and good but he could not foresee how to save his people from ruin.  Then, the biggest blow of all occurred when Earendur, leader and beloved King of the Spirit Elves, was felled in battle against a large group of orcs.  Many others were killed and lay beside their King while those who had survived felt all hope dwindle and die, and wished to follow their leader.  The time of the Spirit Elves in Middle Earth was over.  Lost, broken and leaderless as they were, they came out of the Misty Mountains, crossed the Shire and reached the Grey Havens.  From there, they passed across the Sea and the legend of the Spirit Elves who had once lived in the very shadow of the Misty Mountains passed from the memory of all but the Wisest of Middle Earth.  It was only the story of Aladwen, the young Spirit Elfling, that helped to remind those who would have also forgotten. 

Aladwen's story began before Earendur had been called on to unite his people, when the Spirit Elves were a divided race.  They were scattered in small numbers and easily fell prey to the dangers around them.  One such group had been separated from their kin during a battle with a roving band of Wargs.  Frightened and alone, they had found safety at Rivendell however much they had been reluctant to seek help from the other Elves, who were strange to them.  Lord Elrond had, of course, known of the existence of the Spirit Elves and of the rumours of their mind powers, and he had been eager to witness it for himself.  These powers were beyond what he had expected, The Elves never talked to each other in the traditional manner and when they could be prevailed upon to speak to him, it was clear that they were unused to Elvish.  They were wary and suspicious of all the Elves of Rivendell and would not divulge any information about themselves or their people.  Elrond had become increasingly concerned as the small group had begun to fade almost from the moment they had entered Imladris, as if a large blanket was being cast over them, shielding them from view.  

There was one however, who did not fade.  She was the youngest, innocent and naive, who answered to the name of Aladwen.  Young and trusting of the great Lord Elrond, she had explained much of the history and culture of her people and became his best source of knowledge concerning this secretive Elf-kind.  He learnt that their abilities to control the mind had developed so much over the many centuries that it was now possible for a Spirit Elf to disappear from one place in the physical world and reappear in another.  Of course, this was an extremely difficult task and took many months.  It could only take place if the Elf desired it above all else.  She explained that her kin were very unhappy at Rivendell and wanted nothing more than to return to their own people.  They could not read the minds of those at Rivendell and this made them mistrustful of their hosts.  Also, the long separation of Spirit Elves from other Elf-kind meant that they had, over time, lost the pointed ears of the Elven race.  Those at Rivendell did not quite know what to make of these strangers and they were mainly left to their own devices, increasing their isolation.  It was clear they did not belong there so Elrond allowed them to go.  Each one slowly faded and left Rivendell, recalled back to the bosom of their kin through the strength of their minds.  But Aladwen did not fade and follow her people.  She had discovered a different world at Rivendell; a world where she could be happy.  No longer was she forced to sleep on the cold, ungiving ground, or walk great distances carrying her life on her back.  And most important of all; Aladwen felt safe.  With her kin, she had been taught from an early age of the vital importance of secrecy and isolation.  The ability to stay quiet for many days and to fade into shadows were greatly encouraged but for a boisterous young Elfling, they proved arduous tasks.  Too often she had been severely reprimanded for putting herself and her fellow Elves in danger.  Roaming forever through the bowels of Middle Earth was a daunting and unappealing life and Aladwen had looked on Rivendell as a safe haven away from the unspeakable dangers always lurking just outside the fires and camps of the kin.  It was her security.  Her people called to her mind, begging and pleading with her to return to them, but she could not. 

Many years passed and Elrond sent Aladwen to live in the Rohan city of Edoras, as she resembled the mortal women more than she did the Elves.  There, Aladwen grew up, comfortable and secure, and married a young Rohan lord.  They had three children and Aladwen seemed blessed by Lady Fortune.  But the happiness of men is all too easily cast asunder and, when their children were still very young, Aladwen's husband was slain in battle.  Aladwen continued to live at Edoras until, one day, she could no longer ignore the call of her people.  She took her children and set off to find the Spirit Elves that she had forsaken long ago.  Elrond never saw her again.  Sometimes, when a Ranger found a slain Spirit Elf or evidence of their nomadic trail was discovered, Elrond would remember Aladwen and wonder what had become of her.  Many centuries came and went, and all signs of the Spirit Elves disappeared from Middle Earth.  Elrond presumed they had passed over the Sea and he sent up a silent prayer to the Valar that among them, Aladwen and her three children were safe. 

--------------------

Phew!  It's a little full on but not anymore.  Please review if you've got a minute, I'd love to know what you thought of it!  

Ooh, need some help…I'm having a little trouble with something: apart from Elf-woman, is there anything else you can call an Elf who is female?  Also, an Elf-child…here I use Elfling but I'm not sure that's strictly Tolkien.  If anyone has knowledge about this…and I know there are a few!…could you please explain this to me…either through a review of email me at ameliebabie@yahoo.co.uk I would be very grateful, thanks!

Amelie xx


	2. Found

The real story begins here!  There is no formal linkage between this and the Prologue so if you're a little confused, don't worry, you're mean to be! Hope you like it, please let me know. _NB.  To those who read this chapter before I re-loaded it, please note this chapter has been added to…_

~

_Chapter 1: Found_

The three Elves were flat against the ground, breathing quietly.  They were hidden in the thick undergrowth near a large clearing of the Tedian forest, which covered much of the land in the north of Valinor.  From their vantage point, they would have been able to see the ten patrol soldiers talking together, all dressed in the same brown and green of the Royal Household of King Thranduil.  These patrol soldiers were a normal sight in the forest, which was part of the Kingdom of the Wood-Elves.  As the Wood-Elves had once dwelt in Eryn Lasgalen, the greatest of all the forests of Middle Earth, they had established their new abode in the greatest forest of Valinor.  But instead of watching the soldiers, the three Elves had their eyes tightly shut, their faces drawn in concentration, their bodies completely motionless.  On closer inspection it was unclear if the three were in fact Elves.  They appeared to have Elven features and grace but their ears were delicately rounded at the tips.  It was also strange that they would refrain from taking advantage of their Elven eyesight, if they were indeed of that Kind, in this obvious attempt to escape detection.  

The eldest of the three was a young Elf-woman; her dark brown hair tightly braided down her back, skin pale in the gleaming moonlight.  The second was younger than her, male, his hands and face still chubby with childhood.  The third was another female Elf, younger still than the second.  Her eyes were shut, as she had been instructed to do so, but with childlike impatience, she opened them, peeking around quickly.  Her eyes quickly focused on the clearing, shimmering under the stars of Varda Eléntari, where the group of soldiers had congregated, their faces tense and deadly, their shoulders broad.  The young Elf noted all this, as her eyes grew wide in shock and fear.  She couldn't help herself.  The small, involuntary gasp escaped from her lips before she could even think.  Beside her, her brother's head whipped round in an echo of those of the guards'.  Ten solid, intimidating soldiers immediately began to run in their direction, swords drawn.  The first Elf whispered urgently to the younger two and all three began wriggling backwards, deeper into the undergrowth.  The elder Elf again closed her eyes, trying to block out the image of the ten threatening guards who were there for the sole purpose of trying to search her and her siblings out.  Beside her, a twig snapped and she flipped over on to her back, pushing the other two Elves under a thicket.  An Elf towered above her, bow and arrow aimed directly at her heart, his stance controlled and menacing.  He did not move; his body seemingly carved out of marble as he stared at his prisoner.

"Young Elf, you are trespassing.  What is your business in the Oropher, realm of the Wood-Elves?  Speak now for your life is in great peril."

The young Elf woman could feel her whole body trembling in terror.  It was no wonder her kin had always stayed well away from this strange Elf-kind.  Would they slay her here, in the forest, in the dead of night with none but the stars to witness their barbarity?

Her voice trembling, she answered, "Please I bring no evil here, sir.  I come on business.  I carry a message for the King of this Realm."

The Elf's stance relaxed somewhat but still he kept his arrow trained directly at her, "You are an Elf-woman.  Why are you out here in this forest where danger lurks at every turn?"

She looked back at him, unflinching, as his bow glinted in the moonlight, "I must see the King.  I am on urgent business and I cannot divulge my reasons for being here to any but him," she replied, trying to keep her voice calm and her will strong.  

He lowered his arrow as two of his kinsmen approached.  

"What is your will, my Lord?" one of them asked, respectfully.

The Elf turned to his captive once again, "We will escort you back to the Palace where you _will _explain yourself.  We cannot have strangers wondering through our territory, unknown and unchecked."  He turned, "And bring your two companions with you.  They will not last long out here on their own," he threw over his shoulder, as he walked away.

On the ground, the young she-Elf blinked.  They were prisoners?  She closed her eyes.  *Oh Earendur, faithful King of the Spirit Elves, now residing in Mandos, help me find the way*_, _she prayed.

One of the guards came to stand in front of her, demanding her attention, "What is your name?" he asked gruffly.

She answered quietly, "I am Eladrien, daughter of Aladwen."

He pointed towards the bush where her brother and sister were unsuccessfully trying to hide, "Get them out."

Eladrien called to their minds, 'We have been found out.  Come to me'__

Like two faithful puppies, they emerged slowly from the bush, their eyes wide and fearful.

'Take your sister's hand, Enier.  Walk over to me, but do not run.  Do not cause alarm.'

Enier grasped Alare's hand and Eladrien's heart constricted when she saw the brave smile he gave his little sister in order to alleviate her troubled mind.  They walked slowly over to her and Eladrien gave them both a brief but fierce hug.  They were nearly all she had left in the world except for-…but here she stopped, as much for herself as for her siblings who would sense on whom her mind was focusing.  

She gave her baby sister a kiss on the cheek, 'You have been brave today, little one and I am so proud of you.  You must keep being brave for a little longer but I promise you that all will be well.  I will not let anything happen to either of you.'  She looked at Enier, including him in her thoughts.  He smiled to show her he was not afraid of the huge Elven guards and their shiny weapons.

"We are moving on.  You will follow behind me."  The guard motioned to Eladrien who took a small hand in each of her own and followed him.

She strained her eyes to see what was going on in front of them and, for once, regretted that her Kin had lost the famed Elven eyesight.  All she could see were the guards from earlier, walking briskly and in an orderly fashion.  Glancing back, she saw the rest were behind, guarding the rear of their little group. 

This had not turned out quite as Eladrien had imagined.  In fact, it could not really get any worse.  Being taken to the Palace under armed escort would no doubt hinder her prospects of seeing the King.  She cursed the utter hopelessness of their situation.  'Why, Mother?  What was the point of all this suffering, if it achieves nothing?'  Enier and Alare looked up in alarm at their sister's uncharacteristic outburst and with an effort, she calmed herself.  There was no point in trying to speak to her mother for she had been taken back into the darkness and could not be reached.  Until Eladrien's job here was done, her mother was lost to her.  This steeled her determination again.  *Take what it will; I will see Thranduil, King of the Oropher.  No matter how many armed Elves are sent my way, I will do this.  I will*, she vowed.

--------------------

Okay, first chapter down *wipes sweat from brow*.  I'd love to hear what you think of it so far, be it good or bad…so please review if you're reading this far!  Hmm, my italics don't seem to work when I upload so…I've had to put " " marks for proper speech and ' ' marks for thought speech between the Spirit Elves…but I'm not sure this is obvious or is going to work…if not please lemme know if you review and I'll change it.

Thanks, Amelie xx


	3. New Arrivals

Chapter 2: New Arrivals 

It was growing light.  Already, the early morning fog was lifting and the air felt crisp and clear.  The sun slowly began to make its daily climb through the sky, reinvigorating Eladrien's tired limbs.  Next to her, Alare stumbled awkwardly and Eladrien knelt down next to the exhausted little Elf.  

She pushed back her heavy air, the babyish curls settling back on her forehead, 'Shall I carry you, young one?' 

Alare nodded sleepily.

Behind her, one of the guards coughed and shifted impatiently but Eladrien ignored him.  She hoisted her sister on to her back and resumed walking.  After a while, Eladrien could feel that she was asleep, her limbs heavy, her breathing slow and regular.  They continued to walk through the dense forest until the pace suddenly quickened.  For a nomadic Elf used to travelling, Eladrien knew this meant they were nearing their destination.  She held her breath.  It had been many long years since she had laid eyes on a city of any kind.  She had vague memories of Edoras, the Rohan city in Middle Earth where the three of them had been born, but since then she had rarely seen any kind of civilisation for herself.  And an Elven city was something that had always intrigued her.  Her favourite pastime, as a young child, had been listening to the stories her mother had told of her time with the Elves of Rivendell.  Images and pictures of buildings and gardens of sumptuous beauty had weaved themselves into her imagination.  Often in her daydreams, Eladrien had tried to see these wondrous places for herself, dreaming about the life one could lead in such a magical place.  

The company stopped and Eladrien craned her neck eagerly to see what was ahead of them.  Two massive gates towered above, their imposing beauty successfully intimidating all those who laid eyes on them.  Her brother's hand tightened in her own.  On either side of the gates, fences ran along the limits of the forest, etched and covered with beautiful Elvish figures and symbols.  Eladrien concentrated on some of the inscriptions but they were in an Elvish tongue unlike the one she had been taught. There was more inscribed along the fence that was hidden from view, but she could read:

_An si Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_

_Ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

_ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë_

_ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë_

_Si vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië!  Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._

_Nai elyë hiruva.  Namárië![1]_

It sounded beautiful and seemed to possess a wistfulness that held Eladrien's attention long enough for her to enjoy a moment's relief from their predicament.  The large gates slowly began to open and again, the small group moved forward.  Eladrien eagerly gazed around, drinking in all that she could see from the path.  Around her, gardens full of blooming flowers and greenery enjoyed the bright sunshine.  Small paths turned off from the main one, and snaked between the small gardens, ponds and fountains that adorned the area.  Elves strolled along, beautifully dressed and immaculate, stopping to stare at the new admissions through the Palace gates.  Eladrien's face felt hot as she saw the openly curious looks they were attracting.  Embarrassed, she turned her attention away and craned her neck to see above the tall guards in front of her.  

Ahead of her, finally in view, was the Grand Palace of King Thranduil.  Eladrien tried to stop herself from staring too intently but it was more stunning than she had even imagined and her mouth fell open in incredulity. The sun hit the sides of the Palace, bouncing off the beautiful carved pillars and parapets.  The huge edifices rose upwards, the stairs graciously curving up to grand hallways that swept away along to where Eladrien could not see.  Directly in front of her, many halls and chambers were visible, their enormous open windows admitting plenty of sunshine.  All around, large, stately trees stood like royal guards, for this was still part of the Tedian forest.  The sun shone merrily down on the scene, dappling through the leaves and creating alternate areas of light and darkness.  Never before had Eladrien seen anything more beautiful.  Her fantasies paled against the reality and withered to nothing.  Now, she understood.  Her mother had forsaken her Kin, many centuries ago, after stumbling on a place such as this; the home of the great Lord Elrond.  The price had been high but as Eladrien laid her eyes on such another Elven kingdom for the first time, she knew she would also have abandoned her heritage as Aladwen had done.  For surely there could be little not worth sacrificing so that one might live in such a dream.  She smiled.  Her mother's blood ran deep in her veins.  

At the entrance to the Great Hall, the company split up and half of their escorts disappeared down another path.  Eladrien, still carrying Alare, followed the rest into the Great Hall.  The floor below her feet was paved with large slabs of stone unlike any she knew.  It appeared almost to contain glittering jewels that shined and winked as if preening themselves under her reverent gaze.  Above, there was a huge, vaulted ceiling that ran down to thick pillars, which sturdily supported it on either side.  The remaining guards seemed to fade from in front of her, and Eladrien was left standing there, with her brother at her side, and her sister on her back.  As if feeling the tenseness permeating through Eladrien's body, Alare woke and wordlessly slipped to the ground.  At the end of the Hall stood two Elves deep in conversation.  With a start, Eladrien recognised the Elf that had first found her, and been ice and stone, with an arrow ready to kill had she said or done the wrong thing.  After talking at length to his companion, he walked over to where Eladrien was standing, the younger two half hidden behind her. 

"What is your name?" he asked her

"Eladrien.  This is my brother, Enier, and my sister Alare."

He eyed them.  "These names are strange to my ears.  Of what Kin are you?"

"Our father was a Man, a Rohan Lord.  He named us."

The Elf nodded, "This would explain why your ears are not of Elven form."

Eladrien shook her head, "It explains no such thing.  All of my Kin have ears like ours.  Though out father was mortal, we are Elf-kind.  We take after out Mother."

The Elf again looked suspicious, "What Kin is this that you speak of?  I have travelled far and met many of my kindred.  Never before have I heard speak of Elves who do not possess the common Elven ears."

Eladrien paused, "I have given you my name, but have not heard yours.  If I am to impart information concerning myself, surely you would not mind telling me whom I am addressing."

The Elf nodded in acquiescence, "My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil and heir to the Realm of Oropher."

For a moment, Eladrien could do nothing but stare at him. 'You?  You are Legolas, one of the nine known to all as the Fellowship of the Ring?"

He bowed, "You are correct.  I am he."

The infamous tales of the nine companions of the One Ring had reached the ears of even the Spirit Elves.  Legolas' great mastery as an archer and his experience as a warrior had made him one of the most exalted of the Wood-Elves and his name was unknown to very few.  Eladrien regretted having asked him the question for now that she knew who he was, she shrunk back, intimidated by his high stature compared to her lowly one.

"Well?" he asked, "Now that you know my name, will you tell me who your Kin are and how they have managed to stay secret, even to me?"

Eladrien started to panic.  Her Mother had been snatched away so suddenly that they had not had time to discuss how to explain themselves to the Wood-Elves.  Here stood the son of the very Elf Eladrien needed to see, and he was full of suspicion and mistrust of her.  Though Spirit Elves could not read the minds of others, they had a keen sense of Elven emotions, especially when they were more extreme, such as great happiness or sadness.  This was a perception common to most Elves but it was slightly more developed in those of the Spirit Kin.  It was obvious to Eladrien that Legolas was unlikely to believe anything she had to say, convinced as he appeared to be that she was lying.

"I do not think you would believe me even if I told you." She replied.

He raised his eyebrows at this;  "You say you are here to deliver a message to my father.  You will have to first relay this message to me."

Eladrien had imagined something of the sort, "I understand your concerns.  But I am sorry, Prince Legolas, I can impart my knowledge to none but the King."

"Is this knowledge of such vital importance that none can hear it, but him?  Not even his own son, an Elven Prince?  You expect me to trust you, but you are unwilling to return the favour on me."

"This is not a question of trust.  This job was entrusted to me with strict rules.  Were I to break them, as I would be doing by telling you, I would be failing all those who put their faith in me."

Legolas stared at her, long and hard.  Finally he nodded, "We will discuss this no longer now, for I have much to attend to.  I will send for you later and we will attempt to come to an agreement on this little problem."

Eladrien bowed her head, graciously, "As you wish."

"You must understand that strangers must be explained before they can be given leave as a guest in our Palace.  You will be placed under armed escort until we can establish who you are.  Please understand that this, also, in not a question of trust."  With this, he left her, sending a guard over to escort her and her small family to their quarters.

-------------------

Hey peeps!

Thanks very much to all those who reviewed, I know you're supposed to be writing for yourself and all that, but it's still lovely to know that others are appreciating your story…or at least think it's worth taking a little time out to write something about it, good or bad!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I updated as fast as I could coz I didn't want to cause anyone's death, whether they be Elves or Men…(hope this is okay, Lulu Bell!).  Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it…

Thanks, Am xx  


  


* * *

[1] This is taken straight from the Lord of the Rings and is part of a song sung by Lady Galadriel. The English translation is:

"For now the Kindler, Varda the Queen of the Stars, from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds, and all Paths are drowned deep shadow; and out of a grey country darkness lies of the foaming waves between us, and mist covers the jewels of Calacirya for ever.  Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar! Farewell!  Maybe thou shalt find Valimar.  Maybe even thou shalt find it.  Farewell!"  

I liked the idea that the Elves would inscribe such things as a reminder to all those who had once wondered about Valimar and the Valinor, while still in Middle Earth; and for all those who never made it across the Sea. 


	4. The Palace

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!  Very encouraging, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far.  Hope you like this chapter…they'll be more soon! Xx Chapter 3 : The Palace 

Eladrien pulled her brother and sister along after her.  

"I'm sorry," she panted at their escort guard, "Must we go quite so fast?" 

He muttered something under his breath but slowed his pace somewhat.  

'I'm very tired, Ela.  Can we sleep soon?'  Eladrien looked down to see Alare staring up at her, her beautiful eyes marred by the purplish smudges under them.  Eladrien smiled reassuringly at her, and again, moved the two along, as they were still lagging behind their escort.

Around her, the wealth and magnificence of these Elven creatures, so unlike her own Kind, were on display.  Beautiful works of art, statues, paintings, and carvings adorned the halls and alcoves.  Eladrien had the impression of ethereal beauty unlike any she had seen before.  It was beauty that truly aspired to the beyond, to the grace of the Valar and the beauty of the light and stars.  Here were the true keepers of the faith, for surely no one could create such beauty unless they wholly believed in goodness and purity.  

They halted outside a solid door with Elvish runes carved into the oak.  The guard opened the door and led them inside.

"Prince Legolas will send for you.  Till then, you must stay in these chambers." 

"_Diola lle_,' Eladrien replied and the guard bowed and left them alone. 

She looked around.  The window was thrown open, and the sunlight danced merrily about the room, playing with the light breeze that pushed her hair back from her face.  It was a large chamber, with a desk below the window and a large bed in the centre.  Light curtains of voile hung from the bed, billowing gently in the breeze. The room was bright and airy and lifted Eladrien's sprits considerably.  A door to the left was ajar and through it, Eladrien could make out a bathing chamber. She glanced down at the two forlorn creatures still holding tightly to her hands.  

'Well, this is not so bad.' She smiled, 'We will make good use of our environs.  Go and bathe, Enier, _lle holma ve'eden!_' she said with a laugh, ushering her brother into the bathing chamber. She then helped Alare to bathe, since the little Elf was practically asleep.  There were clean white garments at the end of the bed, made from the softest of materials, and Eladrien wrapped both up in them, before settling them into the big bed.  

'Ela?'  Enier's sleepy voice came into her head, though his eyes were closed, his long lashes fanned out on his cheek.

'Yes, _melamin_?'

'Will we be safe here?'

She brushed her brother's hair off his forehead, 'We will be just fine.  I will take care of you, I promise.  Trust me.'

He smiled, his eyes still closed, 'We do.  Always'.

She kissed him, '_Quel kaima'._

She went back and bathed for a long time, trying to soak the tension out of her stiff limbs.  Her brother's implicit faith in her was comforting, but also worrying.  She felt completely out of her depth.  The Elves that had once dwelled in the dangerous forest of Mirkwood were renowned for being insular and mistrustful of strangers.  How was she to connect to these Elves, whom she didn't know and had no connection to?  She could think of nothing, her mind was simply blank.  Her mission was decided; she had to see King Thranduil.  To leave the Oropher without completing this task was impossible.  But, she had not expected to come up against the will of Prince Legolas.  Eladrien sighed, and closed her eyes.  He had been battling the evil of Middle Earth before she had even been born.  She had sneaked into his territory, with two young Elves, and attempted to evade his guards.  He had every right to be distrustful of her and she was ill equipped to fight him.  But to tell him of her reasons for being there would be going strictly against her orders.  

Eladrien took the last white tunic and dressed herself, before going to stand in front of the window.  She could think of no way around it.  The Prince would not let her see his father until he had first been apprised of the situation.  Therefore, she would have to tell him.  She rested her head against the window frame and sighed.  This charge should not have come to her.  She was young and inexperienced and knew not what to do.  She felt as if she was searching around in the dark, with no guide or light to help her on her way.  Her mother was lost to her, and she had no one but the two small Elves in the bed, who were wholly dependent on her.  To make a wrong move would be dangerous to them also.  Eladrien's hand tightened involuntarily on the window railing.  If anything ever happened to Enier or Alare she would never forgive herself.  Ever.  

She looked out at the scene on display outside the window.  Rolling lawns of immaculate grass, green and healthy, stretched out into the distance.  Everywhere, Elves walked along, enjoying the peace, while younger Elven children ran around, giggling and laughing.  

_What must it be like to have no worries or concerns?  To feel safe and secure.  That must be a great comfort._  _Never have I been lucky enough to feel this, apart those short years of happiness in Rohan.  But those days are long past now. _

She turned away from the window and lay down next to her sister on the bed.  Now that they were asleep, she could finally think about their mother.  Eladrien was extremely anxious about her.  She had been taken so suddenly, by the Power, which had now turned completely bad.  What would happen to her?  What if Eladrien couldn't get to her in time?  Eladrien pushed that idea firmly out of head.  Aladwen was their beloved mother and she simply couldn't give up hope.  

Exhausted, Eladrien closed her eyes.  As always, the Voice was in the back of her mind, its insistent, persuasive tone louder than normal, as if sensing her weary state.  It was something she was used to living with now.  It was there constantly; calling her; beckoning her, sometimes sweetly, sometimes forcefully.  But she refused to listen carefully because she knew only too well what happened if the Voice was given attention.  She drifted off into a dream-filled sleep, where dark figures threatened her from every side and her mother called to her, desperately.  Yet, no matter how fast she ran, her mother was lost to her.

~

Eladrien woke up some hours later to find Alare and Enier alert and awake.  And fighting with each other. Seeing them back to their usual behaviour was a relief after their unnatural silence of the past few days.  They appeared to be squabbling over the best position at the window, which afforded an expansive view of the Palace gardens.  Enier, bigger and stronger, had settled himself there, and was ignoring his little sister's attempts to push him away.

'Please, Enier!  Let me see!' she cried, her little hands raining ineffectual slaps on her brother's shoulder.

'_Auta miqula orqu,_ ' he snapped at her. Eladrien could see the telltale quivering of Alare's lower lip, so she quickly got out of bed.  Both Elves turned round and bounced over to her, full of excitement and energy.

'We saw other Elf-children in the garden, _muinthel!'  Alare babbled away, her earlier upset forgotten, 'May we go and play with them?'_

Eladrien laughed at her enthusiasm, 'Not just yet, Alare.  I must first talk to the Prince, then we will see.'

Alare rushed back over to the window, craning her neck to see the finely dressed Elves in the courtyard, 'They do not look like us at all!  They wear bright colours and long, flowing garments.  They will surely be seen if they go into the forest.'  Alare observed.

'You are right,' Eladrien joined them at the window, 'but here, they have nothing to fear here.  These borders here are well guarded and they know they are safe.'

Alare stared at her sister; her eyes big and round, 'So, are we safe here as well?'

Eladrien nodded, 'Safe for the moment, yes.'

Enier leant his head against the window, 'I hope _Nana[1] is safe wherever she is, too.'_

Eladrien was saved from answering that by a swift knock on the door.  She opened it to find the guard from earlier standing there, "His Royal Highness, Prince Legolas, wishes to speak with you."

She nodded.  'Enier, look after your sister.  I will be back soon, ' she called to him, following the guard down the hall.

--------------------

Hey peeps, I've put the Sindarin translations as footnotes, I hope this makes them clear…I know it's a bugger checking the bottom of the page but I hate putting them in the story, it feels a bit unprofessional somehow.  Sorry, this chapter is a little bit angsty and uneventful but I wanted to try and get the readers behind Eladrien, who is not in a great position at the moment!  Worrying about her mother, brother and sister…dealing with some Voice thing and coming up against Legolas all in one day…life is hard.

Hope you enjoyed…please press the review button and let me know either way, I'd love to know any of your thoughts!

Amelie xxx

Diole lle : Thank you

Lle holma ve'eden : You smell like a human

Melamin : My love

Quel kaima : Sleep well

Auta miqula orqu : Go kiss an orc

Muinthel : Sister

  


* * *


	5. Meeting

Hey peeps, sorry for the unforgivable delay in this chapter…this is the first proper meeting between Legolas and Eladrien so I wanted to get it right, and that proved to be quite a difficult task!  Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next update will be soon! Istawen xx

PS. Special apologies go out to Lulu Bell…I hope you're still alive! xx

--------------------

Chapter 4: Meeting 

Eladrien was shown quickly along countless halls and passages before they finally reached a more secluded wing of the Palace.  Here, there was far less noise from outside and the air was permeated with a sense of calm grandeur.  Eladrien swallowed her nervousness.  She felt so completely out of place among such splendour and history.  As if she was a young Elfling playing games of titles with her friends.  The escort guard stopped abruptly outside a huge double door, beautifully carved into the shape of an arch.  He rapped briskly on the door before opening it and ushering her inside.  Her eyes widened.  She was standing in the biggest room she had ever seen.  The ceiling was high and painted with images of the blue sky with whispery clouds, floating gently.  Three of the four walls were covered from ceiling to floor with row upon row of scriptures and books.  Eladrien had only rarely seen a book in her life and, to see so many all at once, was a rare sight indeed.  The last wall was in fact made up of four glass doors, which opened out onto a large terraced overhang.  In the middle of the gigantic room, behind a desk, sat Prince Legolas, perusing a scrolled document.  He looked up, and gestured for her to seat herself opposite him.

"If you would give me a few moments, I must finish reading this," he gestured to the scroll in his hands.

"Please, take your time." She answered.

It gave her a chance to examine the Prince, as she had not yet been at liberty to do so.  He was remarkably similar to the descriptions she had heard.  People often talked of the golden prince who had represented the Elves and helped save Middle Earth but Eladrien had dismissed most of it as silly Elven gossip.  Seated opposite him, she could see there was no exaggeration to the reports.  Most of her kin were dark-haired, making it easier for them to escape detection.  Rarely did she see light Elves.  Legolas had bright golden hair down his back and his eyes were a deep, penetrating blue.  It was refreshing but strange to look at one who seemed to capture the light of the sun and keep it as his own.  He was youthful, athletic and  attractive; the very epitome of Elfness and the fairytale dream of a Prince.  He was big and powerful for an Elf, who were quite lean in general, yet he was also tall, which gave him a deceptive litheness.  He looked like he was always watching and waiting; ready to spring into action.  It made him formidable and intimidating.

Yet for all his golden demeanour and beautiful appearance, there was a darkness in his eyes, that Eladrien's Spirit perception could discern.  It spoke of his previous life and experiences, and the pain he had suffered.  She remembered the stories of the Nine Walkers, all of whom had been mortals except for the one Istar.  There had been a dwarf in particular, who had travelled with Legolas to the Undying Lands.  Eladrien found this intriguing; why would one become friends with someone who was so limited by their own mortality?  To do so seemed madness considering that Elves could die from the loss of a loved one. Although she did not know if the tales were true, one only had to look in the eyes of the Prince to know that he had suffered much in his life.  It had always been the curse of Elves to be left behind when others moved on.  That was why the journey to the Undying Lands had been so different; for once, the Elves were leaving and many had found that hard.  Eladrien could feel the sorrow present in his soul as if he was still grieving for those he had left behind.  Yet, he seemed to hold it away from himself, as if he was shutting part of his life away and hiding it from his own sight.  He was calm, almost unnaturally so, as if half of his life force was still slumbering in Middle Earth, where he had left it.  Eladrien found herself increasingly intrigued by him.  He held himself apart, reserved and shackled, unlike any Elf she knew.  Yet his looks spoke of a friendliness and warmth that was missing from his soul.  The two contrasts were so different that it was as if she looked on two separate Elves; one young and carefree; the other battle-hardened and cynical.

"Eladrien" 

She blinked and tried to focus in reality; it was always draining for Spirit Elves to use their inner Perception, "I am sorry.  What did you say?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "I asked if you had considered out problem during your rest.'"

She hesitated, feeling the full import of the action she was about to take.  But so be it, she could think of no other way to reach this young Prince in front of her.

"Yes," she answered calmly, "I will tell you of our troubles, if doing so might help me to see you father."

He nodded, "It will help."

She thought how to begin. 

"I have already told you that my name is Eladrien.  My mother is Aladwen and she is one of the Spirit Elves."

"Spirit Elves."  Legolas repeated, "Never have I heard of such a kin."

"No, there is no reason why you would have.  We are nomadic and we travel mainly in the shadow of the Pelóri mountain range, far from here.  We do not, in general, trust others who are not of our Kin.  We have acquired the ability to read each other's thoughts and it makes us wary of those we cannot speak to in this manner.  We seldom speak Elvish, so please excuse me if I make mistakes.  We keep mainly to ourselves, and rarely are we seen by others."

He still looked suspicious, "Have you always been in Valinor?"

"No, we were once akin to the Sindar who travelled east from Lindon but my people were lost and never returned.  For many centuries, they travelled the mountains of Middle Earth until a leader was chosen, King Earendur, who led us to prosperity and peace." 

"Yet you said your father was mortal."

"My mother abandoned her kin and lived in Edoras for many years.  We were all born there, myself and my two siblings, but my father was slain in battle and we left Rohan.  For many years, we travelled, searching for our kin.  We found them when Earendur was still alive," she smiled at the memory of her beloved King, "but he was slain a few years after.  So the Spirit Elves passed away to the West."

There was a silence.

Then, Legolas spoke, 'What has happened to your kin?  Why do you travel like this?"

Eladrien looked down, "We have a new King now.  His name is Celethian and he has become bad.  I said before that Spirit Elves can read each other's thoughts.  He has become much more powerful; he is able to invade the minds of my kin and bend them to his will.  They have become his servants, ready to do whatever he desires.  And his power over them has corrupted him absolutely.  He has become vicious, greedy and envious of other elves.  He wants-…" she stopped.

The Prince watched her, "What does he want?"

She contemplated how to answer, "He wants the material wealth of your kin.  He has set his sights on your land, he wants it for himself."

Legolas scrutinised her face, "He is going to attempt to invade the Oropher?"

She nodded, cautiously.

Again, there was a silence.

"Could you tell me why your kin sent you, along with two Elf children, to explain this to us?"

She shook her head, "No one sent us.  Most of my Kin are loyal to Celethian.  But there are some who do not agree with him and want to see him stopped.  But Celethian knows this and is slowly rooting them out.  My mother decided we were the only hope.  You see, since only our mother is Spirit Kin, Celethian does not possess so much power over us.  So, my mother took us and slipped away at night.  We ran for hours. From there, we travelled for many days." Her face clouded over, and she swallowed painfully, "It was only then that we realised how much Celethian's power had grown.  My mother started to disappear; slowly at first but soon it was clear Celethian was recalling her."

Legolas interrupted, "What do you mean 'recalling her'?"

"Spirit Elves can use their mind to move their physical form from one place to another.  It takes a long time and is very hard but it can be done.  Normally, it is the Elf who must want it.  Yet, my mother disappeared without her own consent.  Celethian is now able to recall people against their will.  He has become much more skilful that we could have every imagined."

"Where is your mother now?"

Eladrien looked down, pain etched into her features, "With Celethian.  I do not know what he will do to her."

"Does Celethian have any power over you?"

"He tried.  He is always with me, talking to me in my head but I ignore him." She gave him a tired smile, "It is hard to do, but to let him in would be to let him take control of me.  And that I will never allow."

Legolas rose from his seat, "You must give me time to decide what is to be done."

Eladrien rose too, "Of course."

To her surprise, Legolas took her cold hand between his, "I know what it is to worry about someone you love.  I will not say that your mother is safe, because I do not know this, but do try not to think about it all the time.  To do so is folly."

She nodded, "Thank you, my Lord." With that, she left the room.

--------------------


	6. The Past

Hola everyone!  Hope you enjoy this chapter.  Thanks for the great reviews, I normally answer personally, so here we go: 

Elf Pilot:  Hey, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this, and here, I've updated again!  Hope you like it!  

Jenna:  Well, I've already thanked you for your great review…so I won't go on again.  But thanks loads for all the great tips and advice, means a lot!

Lulu Bell:  Hey Lulu!  Phew, you're still alive; hope this next chap tides you over for a little while longer.  There will be more complications coming up soon, so keep reading!

RainySunshine:  Thank for the review, I'm glad you like chapter 4…it was the hardest to write so far!

Australian Beauty:  There, I've updated, all those 'pleases' worked!  Thanks for the review, and I like your name!  ;)

!!A/N: Please note everyone!  It was brought to my attention by Jenna, in her review, that Nessa is the name of one of the Valar, so I'm changing Nessa's name (ie. Eladrien's sister) to Alare.  Also, Kelethian (the evil Spirit King, grr) is being changed to Celethian, for the sake of authenticity, which is important to me.  Hope this doesn't cause too much confusion!!  xx

Chapter 5: The Past 

Legolas waved away the guard who appeared at the door, "Tell the King I will be delayed.  I have business to attend to."

The guard bowed and left his Prince alone.

Legolas sighed and opened the glass door that led out onto the large terraced overhang.  He stepped out and breathed in the sweet smell of flowers that hung in the air.  The bright light was already starting to fade as darkness swept over Aman.  He looked out towards the east, unable to see that which he yearned for; the sea and the beautiful forest of Eryn Lasgalen.  What would he do to see his beautiful home again?  He shook his head.  How ridiculous that he, known as the Prince of Mirkwood for so long, should now crave that title once again.  Prince of the Oropher was a fine and worthy title and he enjoyed the peace and beauty of Elvenesse.  Yet, his blood was never stirred in his soul.  Apart from accompanying his men out on patrol, there was nothing to excite his interest here.  How could _he_, one of the Nine Walkers, now be content with that?  And how could he explain this to his father, who was attempting to cultivate him to take over more duties in their realm?  

Elves were strong, powerful creatures and in touch with their soul's desires.  Yet, Legolas had learnt so much from the others whom he had met on his travels; men, hobbits, dwarves.  His soul had never recovered from the death of his greatest friend, the dwarf, Gimli.  Even now, the pain slowly ate away at his insides like a canker.  He had learnt so much from him, from all of them.  He had joined the Fellowship with the fullest belief of his own superiority; that Elves were the greatest of all the races of Middle Earth.  He was still proud to be Elf-kind but he was also able to see their weaknesses, and it made him wary of strangers.  He was an Elf of Mirkwood, and had been taught from an early age that evil could come in all shapes and forms.  Even the most unlikely of creatures could hide the deadliest of secrets.  

"Eladrien."  He said her name out loud, trying to test out his own impressions towards the new stranger.  She seemed young, naïve and inexperienced, but that did not fool Legolas into thinking that she could be easily coerced.  She talked with a steely grip of determination that belied her years, and her eyes were dark with tenacity.  She was here to do a job and she would complete it.  But, could he trust her?  That was another matter entirely.  She had a job to do, but how could he be sure that she was telling him the truth?  What if she had, in reality, an ulterior motive?  He swept a hand over his eyes.  If she was in fact a secret assassin, or something of that kind, she was ill prepared.  And, the two Elflings were obviously flesh and blood relations for they bore an unmistakable resemblance to each other.  Why would she compromise their safety unless it was as she had described?  She could have brought them along to deflect suspicion but that seemed like folly.  And Eladrien did not strike him as foolish.  Something did concern him about her: she had talked of her ability to read minds.  Could she read his?  She had made it clear that they were only able to read the minds of their Kin, but what if she was lying?  She had been staring at him fixedly while he had been reading the scroll from his Palace Guard, so the thought did not seem so unlikely.  Such an ability would be a dangerous tool around a Prince, for he knew many things that were not common knowledge.  

He walked along the terrace, plucking a beautiful white flower from its stem and contemplated its untainted innocence.  He was curious about her, for all his distrust.  She was like an Elf, she indeed had the beauty of the Elven race, and yet, she seemed different.  Her hair was curly and thick, so unlike the smooth straightness of his Kin, and her emotions seemed to bubble just under the surface.  She seemed more alive to everything, as if she was an Elfling, experiencing everything for the first time.  Yet, it was her very dissimilarity to most Elven-kind that made him cautious of her.  He needed to know more of them.  He would send a message to Lord Elrond to discover if he knew anything of the Spirit Elves.  He strode back to his desk to write the great Lord a message.

~

Eladrien closed her eyes in despair, while Enier and Alare quietened, sensing their sister's mood.  She had felt the distrust coming off the Prince like physical blows to her person.  

I am fighting a losing battle.  I have told him everything, yet he believes nothing.  The longer he deliberates over this, the smaller the thread of hope becomes.  If I do nothing, Mother will die.

She steeled herself.  Tonight, she would sneak past the guard and find out where King Thranduil was to be found.  If she had an idea of the Palace layout, she could perhaps use this knowledge at a later date.  Legolas was not her ally; if he did not trust her, she would not trust him.  She was on her own, and tonight, she would take matters into her own hands.

--------------------

Okay, okay, I know it's very short!  But, my computer is being weird so I thought I would upload this, and finish it off soon so expect an update ASAP!  

As usual, please make me happy and review with your thoughts, whatever they may be.  

And please, if this is sounding suspiciously like a Mary Sue, tell me!  I do NOT want to write an MS! Xx

I've also got a mailing list, so if you want me to mail you when I've updated either leave your email address when you review OR mail me at ameliebabie@yahoo.co.uk


End file.
